Harry Fockeur
by Aizen-sama
Summary: Une adaptation comique, voire plutôt débauchée, de Harry Potter, déclinée joyeusement ici en une succession d'idioties et autres imbécillités sous l'oeil actif et inronisant d'un personnage extérieur...
1. Harry Fockeur et l'épreuve de philosphie

**Les Aventures débauchées du Prince Hanya au joyeux pays d'Harry Fockeur**

**Premier Tome : Harry Fockeur et l'épreuve de philosophie**

Le temps s'alourdissait à mesure que mes pas me menait toujours plus loin vers le nord d'un pays assez inhospitalier. Les landes dévoreuses d'espace couvraient le sol de leur satin vert sale, et le ciel, grisâtre, commençait à retentir des grondements effrayants d'un tonnerre encore timide. Je, sachant que ce "je" désigne ma personne, mon inestimable majesté le prince Hanya d'Orgasmie, devais trouver un abri avant de me faire surprendre par une douche glacée qui certes aurait calmé mes ardeurs (bah quoi ! j'étais en manque !) mais qui m'aurait sans doute fait atchoumé par la suite. Et Dieu sait comme le atchoumage est désagréable. Non mais.

Il ne me fallut faire que quelques lieues pour enfin trouver un logement décent, mais qui, tout de même, ne convenait guère trop à ma nature éminemment princière : une sorte de grand château, entouré d'un lac d'un bleu turquoise, et attenant à une grande forêt qui semblait avoir fusionné avec une brume dense. Instinctivement, je me mis à courir dans la direction du château, qui dominait les verts espaces de ses grandes tours altières, et je ne fis pas plus de dix mètres que je m'aperçus qu'un objet volant non identifié se dirigeait vers moi à une vitesse des plus… lentes. Je ne fis ni une ni deux, je m'armai d'une batte de base-ball (sortie des principes jeunesso-littéraires que tout bon héros possède l'objet salvateur au moment le plus opportun), prêt à renvoyer cet objet d'où il venait, mais je la baissai bientôt, en distinguant une drôle de chevelure carotte et un visage de gamin, puis un corps humain juché sur un l'instrument de travail d'une technicienne de surface, qui avançait à une vitesse si… terrible que lui-même en suait de honte. Il m'atteignit bientôt, et posa pied à terre. Je me présentai, indiqua le but de ma visite en ces lieux, et il me répondit :

— Je m'appelle Ronron, allez-y dites-le que ça fait nom de pâté pour chat, c'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude des moqueries.

— Ca fait nom de pâté pour chat, répondis-je d'un air grave.

— Merci. Je venais ici pour m'entraîner tranquillement à chevaucher ma Brosse-à-Chiottes 1956, le modèle bas-de-gamme en matière de balais, ok, vous pouvez me le dire, j'ai l'habitude qu'on se foute de ma tronche pour ça.

— Tes parents sont pas à la page en matière de brosse à chiottes, à ce que je vois.

— Ils sont surtout trop pauvres pour m'offrir un modèle plus récent. Même le balai qui a servi comme sex toy dans « Petits hommes de ménage en chaleur 3 » n'est pas à la hauteur de leurs moyens.

— Normal, c'est quand même un objet culte mon bonhomme.

— Je suis trop bête, j'y ai même pas pensé.

— C'est vrai que t'as l'air bête.

— Merci. Donc, je disais, pour éviter les quolibets de mes camarades et néanmoins amis, dont le _survivor_ Harry Fockeur, le Fockeur de gueule, je viens, avec l'autorisation manuscrite du Grand et Magnifique Directeur de Pigwarts, m'entraîne ici, sous l'œil avisé du professeur Bibiche… D'ailleurs elle est Miss Bibiche ?

— Ici, ici, fit une voix qui me fit frémir le dos, car justement elle venait de derrière moi (sensation pas désagréable non plus tout compte fait).

Je me retournai, et une vieille punk vêtue d'une robe noire, sans doute une gothique qui voulait se la jouer jeune ouais je me la pète et je vous emmerde monde de mes deux je suis pas comme vous et j'en ai rien à f de votre vertu à deux sous, bref, une femme des moins fréquentables juchait un balai doté d'une belle carrosserie. Je lui demandais, outrepassant les règles de la bonne conduite, car je n'avais aucun désir de lier amitié avec une femme pareille, de me mener directement au château, en avançant ma qualité de prince, ce dont le mec au nom de pâté pour chat (incapable de me souvenir du nom d'un tel boulet). Elle me proposa de monter derrière sur le balai ; je le laissai tenter, rien que pour le plaisir d'écarter mes jambes, et nous volâmes bientôt dans les airs. Mes mains tenaient fermement le manche, et Bibiche partit à toute vitesse à travers la lande, tandis que le gamin-pâté-pour-chat lambinait. Sur le chemin, nous croisâmes un type énorme, une sorte d'ogre des plus hirsutes qu'il m'eut été donné de voir. Bibiche ralentit l'allure pour lancer :

— Ca va le mutan… je veux dire, Hagrid ?

— Très bien, ma Bibiche, dit le demi-géant en découvrant d'un sourire ses dents jaunâtres. Cette journée est bien belle pour aller cueillir des Couyoupoils, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, le temps est en effet idéal, il ne pleut pas. Si vous avez le temps, pourriez-vous me mettre deux Couyoupoils de côté pour moi et me les dépoiler ? Je n'aime pas quand un poil se coince entre mes dents, alors, cette fois-ci, faites-le bien. Vous savez combien le Grand et Magnifique Directeur ne vous porte pas dans son cœur, et vous garde par obligation, alors évitez que j'aille me plaindre. Merci.

— Ce sera fait, ma Bibiche, et très bien fait, je vous en donne ma parole de demi-géant.

Bibiche passa son chemin et Hagrid me sourit pour dire au revoir. Mais le gamin-pâté-pour-chat (GPPC désormais) arriva sur son balai et PAF le Grid !!! le heurta de plein fouet. Bibiche et moi ne nous en émurent point, et nous gagnâmes tranquillement le château. Nous entrâmes dans l'enceinte à pied, et Bibiche me conduisit auprès d'un autre professeur, la dénommé MacGonald, qui mangeait des frites très salées dans son bureau. Elle transformait d'ailleurs divers objets en frites, puis les mangeait. On me la présenta, on me présenta à elle. Cette rencontre fut délicieuse, car MacGonald, derrière ses petites lunettes, cachait une grande douceur coquine, et ses lèvres roses, maculées de sel, s'ouvraient pour prononcer des phrases charmantes auxquelles je répondais avec le plus grand tact. J'aurais pu l'avoir dans mon lit le soir même, mais cette femme, malgré les apparences, devait avoir trois fois mon âge. Je m'en tenais alors aux plus austères politesses, avec le sourire toutefois. Comme l'histoire n'avançait pas et que tout de même, mes chapitres doivent avoir un nombre de pages à peu près égal aux autres, je fus directement introduit dans la salle de jeu d'une des quatre classes de ce qui se trouvait être la plus grande école de magie du monde, Pigwarts. Cette classe était celle des Pignondor, où étaient rangés, paraissait-il, les élèves les plus courageux et les plus intelligents de l'école. Bien sûr, en voyant que le GPPC en faisait partie, je n'en crut guère mot, je me dit qu'il y avait un quelconque piston là-dedans, puisque ses frères aînés en faisait partie aussi. Bref, ce fut là que je rencontrait l'amour de ma vie, le plus grand coup de foudre que je reçus de ma carrière de gigolo princier : Seamus Finnigan, le mec le plus TTBM de cette classe, un canon, que dis-je ? La référence de tous les magazines gays du monde. Il me sourit, je lui souris, et notre étreinte devant tous les autres élèves fut aussi longue que passionnée (ah ben quand on doit aller vite dans la narration on va vite ok ?). On me le fit quitter quelques minutes pour m'expliquer un autre élève, moche au possible et mal coiffé, et en plus affublé d'une cicatrice en forme de phallus imprimé indélébilement au milieu du front : Harry Fockeur, le _survivor_.

On me conta son histoire : il avait, étant bébé, participé avec ses parents à une émission terrible, une sorte de Battle Royale où les sorciers, dans deux camps différents, se tuaient pour la victoire de leur camp. Sa mère et lui se trouvaient dans l'équipe de l'Ordre du Préfix, dirigée par Bumbledure, et l'équipe adverse, les Mangemorves, étaient conduits par le mage noir Boldemorve, le Seigneur des Eternuements, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Atchoumer-Le-Nom. Les meurtres étaient nombreux, le public encourageait les deux équipes à s'anéantir, mais le jeu devait s'arrêter à la mort de l'un ou l'autre des chefs. C'est alors que Boldemorve avait trouvé les Fockeur, père, mère et fils, avait tué les deux vieux, et en voulant tuer Harry, son attaque de la mort qui tue lui fut renvoyé à la figure, le faisant disparaître à jamais. En signe de victoire, un phallus ornait le visage du nouveau-né, qui fut adopté et élevé par son oncle et sa tante jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans l'école des sorciers. Une bien triste histoire, qui me tira quelques larmes, car les livres de jeunesses exploitent, je dis bien exploite sans scrupule, les sentiments des jeunes lecteurs comme moi pour se vendre. Je m'aperçois que je dépasserai largement la longueur habituelle de mes chapitres avec celui-ci, mais tant pis.

Le dénommé Fockeur devait passer ces jours-ci, comme tous ses petits camarades, une série de tests destinés à savoir s'il était digne d'être un sorcier loyal et puissant. Les épreuves étaient les suivantes : histoire de la magie, métamorphose, magie générale et commune, potions, défense contre les forces de la vertu, autrement dit la débauche, ou encore anti-philosophie magique. Parmi elles, Fockeur en craignait deux : les potions et l'anti-philosophie magique. Le premier cours était organisé par un homme au regard sombre et aux cheveux gras, le professeur Rogue, que ses fans, dans la classe de Sapintard appelaient Snapillou, tandis que les autres, plus élégant, le nommaient Snarpillère, en accord avec la texture de ses cheveux qui ressemblaient fort aux poils dégoûtant de la brosse à chiottes du GPPC. Nous ne nous aimâmes point dès le premier échange de regard. Nous étions toutefois d'accord sur trois points : nous détestions le GPPC, nous détestions Harry Fockeur (qu'il s'arrangeait d'ailleurs pour coller en punition afin de ranger la pile de journaux cochons du professeur de débauche magique, un certain Quirrell, qui pourtant ne donnait pas l'apparence d'un homme très débauché sous son turban bien propre et derrière ses yeux timides. Sans doute un gros coquin en puissance, m'étais-je dit. Troisième point, j'oubliais, nous détestions Hermione Walker Texas Ranger, surnommée Mangeboules par l'ensemble de l'école. Mais passons sur cette fillette insignifiante dont l'esprit était trop vertueux pour être considéré par nos personnes. Rogue en effet, malgré les apparences, semblait être un énorme serial tombeur, à en juger par des mots d'amour pour lui que s'échangeaient des jeunes filles sur le forum de l'école (on avait la connexion internet là-bas), sans discrétion, puisque j'ai pu les lire (après m'être fait passer pour un élève, ok, j'ai grugé, ok, ok). Je n'irai pas plus loin dans la délation, c'est pas mon genre hein, et je dirai simplement que Rogue, malgré ses cheveux gras, était un homme qui prenait souvent des douches plus ou moins coquines. Mais passons. Ceux qui voudraient y ajouter des commentaires ou faire part de leur expérience personnelle pourront le faire, je n'y vois pas de mal.

— Votre potion est nulle, Fockeur, tout juste bonne à chatouiller les glandes sudoripales d'un Merlick-Sanssbull Boulu en forte période de chaleur, dit Rogue lorsqu'il goûta à ce qui devait être une potion appelée Ruttoudur, qui devait exagérer les capacités génitrices des créatures magiques mâles, et qui avait été (mal, très mal) préparé par Fockeur. Cela, ajouta le professeur aux cheveux gras, vous vaudra un D comme Désespérant, Démentiellement nul, Damn it you're a fucing asshoe. Hors de ma vue, imbécile.

Touché jusque z'au fond du cœur par ces paroles, moins dures que d'habitude, Fockeur s'en partit le cœur léger. Il s'attendait à un N comme Nul, Navrant, Nimable, Non mais t'as l'air de quoi avec cette note de mrde ?, Nardine yéla ta vu com't'es moisi ? Bref, il ne lui restait plus que l'épreuve d'anti-philosophie magique. Or, comme il sortait de la salle de Rogue, son phallus frontal rougit et il éprouva une certaine douleur. « Je suis zzzzici » lui souffla une voix, « je suis tout prêt, cccc'est moi, Boldemorve… Atchoum ! » A tes souhaits. Comme j'attendais Harry devant la salle de Rogue, et que celui-ci faisait une tête bizarre, je lui demandai ce qu'il lui arrivait, et il me répéta les paroles mises en style direct quelques lignes au-dessus. Je soupçonnai le retour du méchant Seigneur des Eternuements d'une manière plus ou moins oblique, c'est-à-dire en ayant un complice dans l'école. Mais quel complice ? Je pariai 100 gallions avec Fockeur sur Rogue, bien que je ne les possédais point, puisque cette devise n'avait pas cours dans mon pays, mais pour le plaisir subtil de parier. Fockeur préféra parier sur son professeur d'histoire de la magie, pourquoi, on n'en savait rien et on s'en foutait, c'était histoire de mener le lecteur sur des pistes supplémentaires avant de lui hurler à la figure : « SURPRISE ! Ben vi c'était lui le traître, l'infâme, le bougre ! Et toi, imbécile, qui avait pensé deviner ! Pfffttt, t'es même pas digne de me lire, reprends ton balai et va nettoyer tes chiottes ! ». Bien sûr, je ne suis pas ce genre d'écrivain, je tiens à mes lecteurs, donc je vous dirai sans attendre et en souhaitant que vous fassiez comme si de rien n'était ensuite que le traître, c'était Quirrell, cet individu malingre pour lequel la débauche n'avait plus de secrets, enfin, il n'avait pas encore mon niveau je pense, mais passons, donc c'était Quirrell, mais le plus intéressant n'étant pas de savoir qui est le méchant mais comment le héros le découvre, on retourne à l'histoire car j'y joue un rôle. Sinon, bien sûr, elle n'aurait absolument aucun intérêt.

Je souhaitai être présent lors de l'épreuve d'anti-philosophie magique car j'avais un plan derrière la tête, plan que j'aurai tout le loisir de vous dévoiler après avoir vaincu Boldemorve, et je fus autorisé, par la main du Grand et Magnifique Directeur, à pénétrer la salle de la débauche. Des instruments des plus salivants décoraient les murs. Ah, on devait bien s'amuser dans ces cours ! Il me tardait de mettre mon plan à exécution. Mais pour l'heure, voyez comme l'intrigue sur la première lutte de Harry contre Boldemorve se termine. Alors que le petit Quirrell interrogeait Fockeur sur la nécessité des sociopathes hyperactifs et dotés d'un organe génital digne d'un membre de la race équine dans la communauté magique, j'en profitai pour faire un tour de la salle. Alors que j'étais dos à Quirrell, j'entendis un éternuement qui venait de lui. Je lui souhaitais mes souhaits les plus agréables, mais Fockeur restait figé.

— Professeur Quirrell, dit-il, je ne vous ai pas vu éternuer.

Je m'arrêtai sur cette judicieuse remarque, pourtant venue d'un élève si médiocre, et en regardant plus attentivement la nuque de Quirrell, je vis un liquide verdâtre couler le long de son cou. Et ce liquide venait de sous le turban. Je courus à Quirrell, et retirai le turban. Ce que je vit me fit frémir : un visage presque humain dépassait du crâne du timide professeur, et pire encore, un flot de morve coulait du nez de ce visage. Boldemorve ! Celui-ci prit la parole :

— Alors, Fockeur, il faut que tu réussisses ton épreuve de philosophie, sinon je serai très très très méchant moa ! Quelle est la nécessité des sociopathes… etc etc comme moi ? Atchoum ! (A vos amours)

— Aucune ! cria Harry, hors de lui. Vous avez tué mes parents ! Votre place est en enfer !

— Mauvaise réponse, jeune Fockeur, répondit Boldemorve. Ils ont pour utilité de débarrasser le monde de la vermine moche et mal coiffée comme toi ! Tue-le, Quirrell !

Comme j'étais d'accord avec ce que disait Boldemorve, je ne fis rien pour défendre Fockeur, mais comme j'avais toujours un plan à exécuter, je n'allais pas jusqu'à encourager le Seigneur des Eternuements. Mais Harry sortit sa baguette et se battit de sorcier à sorcier avec Quirrell. Ils se donnaient des petits coups de baguette dans les bras, les joues, les hanches, ce qui les fit rire, et à la fin de l'envoi, Harry toucha et transperça le cœur de Quirrell. Ce qui servait à mon plan génial, mais j'espérais qu'ils s'entretuent. Bref, Quirrell mourut, Harry fut encore une fois le _survivor_, on espérait s'être débarrassé du Seigneur des trucs éternellement, Rogue encore une fois n'était pas le méchant (raté), etc etc. Ce qui intéressera plus le lecteur, c'était que je reçus, quelques heures après, un ordre du Grand et Magnifique Directeur : je devais assurer en intérim les fonctions de professeur de débauche magique. Mon plan avait fonctionné, car c'était là mon plan. Pour fêter ça, j'invitai Seamus à me rejoindre dans une chambre spécialement préparée en mon honneur pour une folle nuit d'amour.


	2. Harry Fockeur et le secret du pot

**Tome deuxième — Harry Fockeur et le secret du Pot de Chambre**

Je me réveillai heureux aux côtés de Seamus et j'allai me débarbouiller pour donner mon tout premier cours de débauche magique. Lorsque j'atteignis le couloir de ma salle de classe, j'entendis des hurlements de joie et de surprise, sans doute des petites godiches qui venaient de découvrir les secrets de la gougnotterie, ce qui, selon les règles de ma chère et nouvelle école, pouvait valoir une valorisation pour l'instigatrice d'une telle découverte. Je me préparai à ajouter des points à l'équipe à laquelle appartenait la chère enfant, mais je déchantais bien vite : il ne s'agissait que d'une rouquine (diabolique sans aucun doute) qui arborait fièrement un cahier à la couverture dorée. La gamine, qui s'appelait Ginette, et qui était la sœur du GPPC (qui d'ailleurs était présent ainsi que Fockeur et Hermione), me salua et me montra le cahier, avec un sourire de lèche-bottes qui m'irrita (sale rousse hypocrite) :

— Monsieur, voyez ce que Lulu, le père de Dragouille Bonnefoy, m'a offert en cadeau pour l'achat de trois livres dans sa librairie du Chemin de Passe (Lulu tenait en effet la sympathique librairie « Lire & Plaisir » du fameux Chemin de Passe, carrefour de toutes les débauches) ! Il s'agit d'un journal intime et…

Intime ! En entendant cet adjectif des plus implicitement volubiles, je me jetai sur la chose, et je la lui confisquait, arguant n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi mais j'avais raison, vu que le professeur a toujours raison (et j'en connais qui n'objecteront rien). Bref, j'entrais en possession du fameux objet, et je comptais bien profiter de la cinquantaine de pages de ce cahier pour y écrire toutes les anecdotes les plus intimes de Pigwarts, pour y laisser une trace indélébile de toutes les bonnes choses qui se passaient dans ce lieu hautement pervers.

Mon premier cours se passa très bien. Enfin il aurait pu se passer mieux si l'objectrice de conscience Hermione Walker Texas Ranger, qui soit disant se posait du côté du bien et de la vertu, ne cessait de me contrarier par ses réflexions trop pures. Mais bon, vue la tarte qu'elle s'est mangée de la part de moi et de ses camarades (je sais que je devrais mettre « moi » à la fin de ma phrase, mais le professeur passe toujours le premier (et j'en connais qui ne me contrarieront pas, sinon une tarte !)), je crois qu'elle ne mettra plus jamais les pieds dans mon cours (j'ai fait pleurer une élève lol). Mon cours était une introduction à la débauche, et je leur avais lu et fait lire la préface du Kama Sutra par la grande sexomancienne Klara Morgane, la cousine de la fée Morgane ; cette délicieuse lecture provoqua un soulèvement de baguette général (elles sont sensibles ces p'tites baguettes) et, chez les élèves, une insatiable de tout fiche en l'air sur les tables et faire… enfin bref, je calmai le jeu, on en était encore qu'à la théorie ok ? et le cours finit respectueusement sur une prière à Voimabosse, la cousine de la fée Carabosse.

Ma journée était finie au bout de deux heures (c'est ça l'intérêt d'être prof (et j'en connais, sauf les profs documentalistes, qui ne me diront pas le contraire)) et, fatigué, je comptais me reposer comme il se devait dans ma chambre (non, je n'étais pas fatigué à cause de mes cours, confère plus haut pour vous souvenir de la raison (pour ceux qui s'en souviennent encore, je dois dire que vous êtes de sacrés coquins (on se donne rendez-vous où et quand ?))). Mais je croisais dans le couloir une personne qui m'étais inconnue, un homme, mais comme il n'était franchement pas mon genre, je me préparais à le dépasser sans lui adresser la parole. Mais il m'aborda (« Eh mince » je me dis, enfin je dis quelque chose de plus vulgaire, mais le prof doit être, même si la débauche déborde de son esprit, respectueux envers les conventions du langage de la cour (et j'en connais qui me répondront des choses fort polies (il faudrait que cette histoire avance, plus de dix lignes (format Word) pour une action qui dure à peine deux minutes, c'est un peu longuet, et là les lecteurs vont trouver le temps long, mais bon, comme je sais que leur curiosité est plus forte que l'ennui, je peux passer le temps que je veux à décrire geste par geste toute la scène, ils continueront à lire… Je plaisante ! Je plaisante ! Je vous jure que cette histoire va continuer à être intéressante et racoleuse (je vois la main d'un certain ministre de l'intérieure se poser au-dessus de ma tête en entendant cet adjectif) !!!)).

Cet homme, qui ne me voulait aucune débauche (ouf), se présenta comme Gilderoy Fockheart. Jusque là, rien de bien anormal Il participait non bénévolement à l'atelier d'écriture de l'école de Pigwarts. Jusque là, rien de bien étrange. Ses élèves l'aimaient bien. Là, ça commençait à sentir le roussi (un professeur n'aime pas quand sa classe commence à aimer plus que lui un autre professeur (vous serez d'accord avec moi, ceux qui en savent quelque chose ?)). Il enseignait aux élèves comment écrire leurs exploits magiques… débauchés. Mes oreilles sifflèrent, mon visage rougit comme une tomate en chaleur, et je lui demandais ce qu'il fichait sur mes plates-bandes. Il me répondit qu'il avait une autorisation écrite de la part du Beau et Mirifique professeur de Pigwarts. Je lui demandai de me montrer cette autorisation, et il obtempéra sur-le-champ (ce qu'il est beau, lorsqu'on est professeur, d'être obéi promptement (n'est-ce pas ceux qui en savent quelque chose ?). J'eus beau tourner et retourner le papier dans tous les sens, l'écriture et la signatures correspondaient à celles de ma propre autorisation. Il fallait donc que je trouve un plan pour arriver à mon objectif secret (vous le saurez à la fin, ne vous inquiétez pas). Je le quittai sans le saluer, car il n'était décidément pas mon genre, et j'allai faire un peu dodo… tout seul .

Je me réveillai sans sursaut, j'avais fait un rêve merveilleux grâce à une potion de Moulfresh, l'infirmière coquine de Pigwarts. Le soleil commençait à décliner, ce qui indiquait que nous étions encore à deux ou trois de la bouffe gratuite, enfin, du dîner. Je comptais donc me promener, lorsque mon regard s'arrêta sur le cahier intime. Pourquoi ne pas l'étrenner ? me dis-je, et je pris une plume pour y décrire ma nuit avec Seamus. J'écrivis ceci : « Je suis le Prince Hanya », lorsque, dans une écriture ronde et dorée, ceci s'afficha juste en-dessous de ma première ligne :

_Bonjour, cher et vénérable Prince, je me nomme Tommy Jesors._

« Bonjour, Tommy », écrivis-je, « tu es un esprit du cahier ? »

_Oui_, répondit Jesors, _je suis un esprit errant qui a trouvé ma place dans ce joli cahier doré. Je suis triste de ne plus pouvoir sentir l'odeur des fleurs et la vertu des femmes._

Il sembla voir le visage de dégoût sur mon visage à l'évocation du mot « vertu », car il écrivit :

_Ok, je sors ._

« Non, reste, j'aimerais aussi t'apprendre la débauche, il me semble que même les esprits, aussi morts qu'ils soient, peuvent encore être sauvés des malheurs de la vertu. »

_Très bien, si tu me rends cet honneur, je te confierai un jour un de mes secrets._

Commença alors l'apprentissage sexomancien de Tommy. Mais il ne devait pas durer longtemps, attendu que l'action de chaque chapitre ne doit pas dépasser une journée. Bref, faisons court, faisons bien. Tommy ne mit pas longtemps à me dévoiler son secret : il était un ancien élève de Pigwarts… Je préfère lui laisser la parole, et laissez-vous entraîner dans une histoire sordide et perverse :

_Il y a cinquante ans, alors que j'étais élève de deuxième année à Pigwarts, il s'est passé une série d'attentats dans l'école. Nous étions encore dans l'ère des pots de chambres, mais l'un d'eux avaient, durant l'année, avait reçu un sort… Il cachait un serpent invisible qui mordait les fesses ou les hem-hem de quiconque posait son derrière au-dessus du pot. Bien des élèves avaient été mordus et en étaient morts. On avait beau retirer le pot de chambre, le faire disparaître de n'importe quelle façon, les accidents continuaient, comme le pot de chambre se substituait de lui-même à un autre pot pour que ce soit ce dernier qui soit accusé du crime. Je me décidai à mener l'enquête, et mon flair était tombé sur Hagrid, qui passait son temps à s'acoquiner avec des créatures et des objets étranges. Mais mes doutes s'estompèrent malheureusement vite, car Hagrid était un jour allé aux toilettes, et PAF le Grid ! il s'était fait mordre les fesses. Ceci affecta profondément ses fans, et nombres de filles, sur le forum, regrettèrent qu'il s'en sortît indemne (il était en effet une force de la nature et résistait à de nombreux poisons). Toujours est-il que le Beau et Miifique directeur de Pigwarts relégua Hagrid, qui était quand même resté éclopé des fesses, et donc incapable de suivre les cours de débauche magique comme il fallait, au rôle de garde-chasse de l'école ; il fit aussi en sorte que l'école se modernise et installa des toilettes haut de gamme un peu partout, et planqua les pots de chambre dans un lieu secret de l'école. Mais ce qu'il faut dire…_

Un cri interrompit son récit. Je fermai le cahier précipitamment (je m'excuserai plus tard hein, je lui dois rien à cet esprit), le rangeai dans mon pantalon, et je courus à travers le couloir… pour arriver devant un spectacle qui me fit frissonner. Le GPPC était étendu à terre, les fesses nues, et bleuâtres. Un pot de chambre était posé à côté de lui… Le pot de chambre maudit… celui-ci disparut devant mes yeux ébahis, sans doute s'en retournait-il dans sa pièce secrète. La brosse à chiottes du boulet, qui était tombé à quelques mètres de lui, se leva et sembla renifler quelque chose. C'est alors que Rogue (on arrête de crier les filles) déboula d'un couloir. La brosse à chiotte se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser, mais Rogue, qui semblait s'y attendre, lui décocha un coup de poing qui l'envoya bouffer le mur. Il n'arrivait pas seul, Fockeur, Hermione et Fockheart le suivaient de quelques pas. En voyant le cadavre du GPPC (euh, non, j'en ai encore besoin de celui-là malgré tout, un boulet c'est toujours pratique, alors remplaçons « cadavre » par « corps sans connaissance »), Rogue fit une moue dédaigneuse, se retourna vers Fockeur et lui dit :

— Voyez, Fockeur, le sort qui aurait dû vous arriver. Mais voir le cadavre, non, pardon, le corps sans connaissance de votre ami et boulet Ronron (ah, c'est ça son nom ? merci de me le rappeler), me réjouis au plus au point. Ceci est fait pour vous prévenir, Fockeur, votre mort est proche, prenez cet avertissement au sérieux. Quant à moi, je souhaite qu'il vous arrive malheur, et comme il est déjà bien difficile de réduire plus de deux cents cinquante pages en quatre pages, je vais devoir m'échapper. Et comme je suis bon prince (stop, n'en dis pas plus, on réserve ça pour le tome 6), je vais porter votre boulet chez Moulfresh, en n'espérant pas qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Rogue fit léviter de sa baguette le GPPC pour le porter chez l'infirmière coquine et disparut (on arrête de crier les filles, et d'applaudir, je m'entends plus écrire). On entendis toutefois des bruits de tête qui tapaient sur les murs, et on n'espérait pas qu'il ne se fut pas agi du GPPC. En parlant de lui, sa brosse à chiottes se réveillait et reniflait encore. Il nous enjoignit, d'un mouvement de poils gras (style Rogue qui imite « L'Oréal »), à le suivre. Donc je me traînais un _survivor_, une vertueuse et un futur remplacé (là j'ai donné un indice sur mon plan) jusqu'aux toilettes haut de gamme. Là, on entendit des rires. J'ouvris une portes et j'atterris nez-à-nez avec un fantôme de jeune fille complètement déluré qui faisait des choses que je ne m'autoriserait pas à décrire, j'avais encore besoin de la vertueuse comme bouclier humain si jamais le danger se profilait, donc je me passe de débauche pendant quelques lignes. Désolé. La jeune fille me regarda de ses grands yeux coquins et me dit qu'elle connaissait l'emplacement de la pièce secrète. Elle me demanda expressément d'en finir avec ce maudit pot de chambre, car elle-même avait été victime du serpent mordeur de fesses. Je le lui promis, et elle alla tirer une chasse d'eau pour ouvrir une porte derrière son siège de toilette, ce qui découvrit un escalier qui semblait mener vers les profondeurs de la débauche et de la luxure (certes, aucun indice ne laissait supputer ceci, mais on peut bien fantasmer même dans des chiottes non ?). Nous descendîmes tous les quatre, Hermione en première, puisque je m'étais décidé à me servir d'elle comme bouclier, et bientôt nous nous retrouvâmes dans une immense salle où des milliers de pots de chambre étaient alignés sur des centaines de rangées… L'humanité entière aurait pu y faire ce que la décence d'Hermione, toujours bouclier officieux, m'interdit de décrire ou même de chuchoter à l'oreille des plus coquins d'entre vous lecteurs ; nous nous avançâmes, et nous nous concertâmes bientôt… Quel pouvait être le pot de chambre maudit ? Ils se ressemblaient tous, cela pouvait être n'importe lequel. Nous nous apprêtions à les briser un par un, lorsque le cahier intime se tira de lui-même de ma poche et vint se poser par terre. Il s'ouvrit, et apparut soudain un jeune homme d'une grande beauté, un éphèbe sur lequel, sans doute, les anciennes de l'école avaient fantasmé et avaient écrit, comme c'est le cas pour Snapinou aujourd'hui, des mots d'amour au fond de leurs cœurs. C'était sans aucun doute l'esprit du cahier intime. Il s'adressa à moi en ces termes :

— Vous êtes malins, prince Hanya, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Harry Fockeur est tellement bête que, sans vous, il n'aurait jamais trouvé ma cachette, où je l'attendais. Maintenant, laissez-moi seul avec lui, je veux en finir avec cet avorton mal coiffé. Atchoum !

— Boldemorve ! nous écriâmes-nous tous les quatre (c'est lourd à prononcer cette phrase), en entendant cet atchoumement caractéristique. A tes souhaits !

— Merci ! Eh oui, c'est moué ! Enfin, moi jeune hein, en fait, je suis une sorte de « trace d'âme » que moi-même jeune ait laissé dans ce cahier. Je l'ai donné au papa de Lulu, Tutu, pour qu'il le conserve afin qu'un jour, je puisse spectralement ressusciter. Atchoum !

— A tes souhaits, répétai-je, un peu las. Bon je crois que t'as gagné la partie là, je vois pas comment tuer un mort. Allez je te laisse Harry, et je t'offre comme promo Hermione et Gilderoy, j'ai un plan à réaliser moi.

— Merci répondit complaisamment Boldy. Bon, les filles, comme je peux pas me servir de la magie en étant fantôme, j'vas être un peu lâche et laisser la sale besogne à mon serviteur.

Il siffla, et, du pot de chambre le plus proche de lui, sortit un _Serpentus chiottevivendus_, le célèbre serpent des pots de chambre de son nom vulgaire. Il devait faire au moins une dizaine de centimètres et son sifflement ressemblait au son d'un être humain qui fait des choses qu'Hermione, quoique bientôt morte, m'interdit de décrire. Bref, ce terrible ennemi allait bientôt mordre les fesses des trois boulets, et je m'en réjouis (faites le compte : un mal coiffé, une vertueuse et un prof d'écriture débauchée en moins, c'est tout bénéf'). Malheureusement, le phallus sur le front de Fockeur rougit et le serpent, apeuré, hurla « maman ! » et se réfugia dans les jambes de Boldemorve, ce qui le fit trébucher et sa tête heurta de plein fouet le pot de chambre maudit (je sais, les fantômes ne sont pas matériels, mais on vient de me dire que pour les besoins du scénario, Fockeur et Hermione devaient rester vivants. Carte blanche pour Gilderoy ? C'est mieux que rien va), qui se détruisit aussitôt… destruction qui entraîna celles du serpent, du cahier intime et du spectre de Boldenouilles, pardon, Boldemorve, mais avouez qu'il est un peu nouillasse hein. Alors que les deux gosses fêtaient leur victoire (expédiée en trois lignes, qui dit mieux ?), je me tournais vers Fockheart, un pot de chambre dans les mains, et je lui assénai un coup de pot de chambre fatal qui lui fit perdre la mémoire (croyez-moi, un pot de chambre c'est une arme à double tranchant : il est aussi dangereux de se recevoir la partie extérieure dans la tronche que la potentielle partie intérieure). Je menaçai les deux gamins de rapporter au Sublime directeur de Pigwarts à l'une sa vertu et à l'autre ses mauvaises manies capillaires, et nous remontâmes à l'école sans encombre.

Fockeur ne put s'empêcher de raconter son exploit, ce qui fit pousser des « Hourri Hourra » aux élèves de l'école, et une lettre expresse du Sublime directeur de Pigwarts m'annonça que je présidais désormais à l'atelier d'écriture débauchée. Mon plan avait marché !

Malheureusement, j'avais raté la bouffe gratuite… enfin le dîner… je me rattrapais le soir même dans le lit avec Seamus.


	3. Harry Fockeur et l'obsédé d'Azkabande

**Tome troisième : Harry Fockeur et l'obsédé d'Azkabande**

Le troisième jour de mon séjour à Pigwarts venait de se lever, et je dégustais des derniers moments de débauche avec Seamus avant de partir en cours. Personne ne semblait surpris que nous sortissions ensemble de ma chambre, et de toute façon tous les autres professeurs invitaient certains de leurs élèves chez eux : MacGonald introduisait chez elle Oliviet Woodstock (un beau gosse qui, disait-on, fumait un pèt' avant chaque match de Quidditch, un sport bien ennuyeux au demeurant, afin de se doper ; les témoins étant tous frappés du sort d'amnésie avant de sortir des vestiaires de l'équipe de Pignondor, la chose n'a jamais pu être vérifiée) ; Ptitkwick, le nain de cirque, invitait Chaude Langue, une jeune fille d'origine asiatique, dont, disait-on, le Fockeur était amoureux ; madame Choubave avait pour amant Cédric Dugorille (et on sait tous que les gorilles en ont une toute petite), qui… ah tiens Saint-Pierre (un ami d'enfance) l'a mis sur les morts à venir. Inutile d'en parler plus alors.

Bref, je donnai ce matin-là mon premier atelier d'écriture débauchée, mais étrangement, l'ambiance était loin d'être studieuse. Des journaux volaient à travers la salle de classe et les élèves semblaient préoccupé par une histoire qui avait peu de rapport avec le sujet d'écriture du jour (qui était : raconter une histoire débauchée mettant en scène moi-même et un héros de manga de votre choix). Je sortis mon fouet et j'en frappai Harry, qui, me semblait-il, était le responsable de ce tumulte. Il ne me cria point grâce, mais « Encore ! Encore ! », ce dont je profitai avec un plaisir singulier. Quand je sentis des picotements dans le bras (c'est-à-dire une grosse demi-heure plus tard), je reposai mon sublime instrument de punition et j'interrogeai la balance de service, Hermione Walker Texas Ranger, qui me raconta une abracadabrante histoire d'obsédé d'Azkabande, nommé Sirius Black (allez le Comité de Soutien de Sirius ! On lève les bras bien haut et on crie comme des groupies : « Sirius ! Sirius ! »), que l'on avait jeté dans l'asile débauchée d'Azkabande avec des alliés de Boldemorve pour avoir trahi les parents de Fockeur et avoir tenté de tuer celui-ci (c'est là qu'on voit que la justice est mal faite, pour une action qui se voulait aussi héroïque je l'aurais volontiers mis à la tête du gouvernement de la Magie… enfin…). Celui-ci venait de s'évader de l'asile et, selon les gardiens (les Débaucheurs) de ce lieu qu'il me tardait de visiter, il ne cessait de répéter dans son sommeil « Il est à Pigwarts ». Tout laissait penser qu'il se dirigeait vers Pigwarts. Comme ce n'était pas mes oignons et que tant que c'était Fockeur la cible, je me désintéressai de cette histoire et je finis mon cours en fouettant Fockeur car son travail d'écriture était des plus minables et que ça me faisait plaisir. Je gratifiai d'un 20/20 Seamus qui avait écrit, avec un style formidablement sensuel, une nuit d'amour entre Raito et moi.

Ma journée étant finie, je me promenais dans les couloirs, lorsque je rencontrai un homme malingre et pas-du-tout-mon-genre. Ce dernier était vêtu d'une manière si vieux jeu que mes yeux s'en offusquèrent et que je faillis courir dans un grand magasin de marques pour le sauver de cette misère vestimentaire ; il avait aussi la barbe naissante, mais pas celle qui pointe le bout de son poil après une tendre nuit d'amour, mais celle du gars négligé qui s'en fout de plaire, le pauvre, s'il savait ce qu'il ratait, et qui ne veut pas qu'on le regarde, ce qui, le pauvre, était à moitié réussi, puisque je détournai mon regard quasi instantanément de lui. Il me serra la main, alors que ma tête était toujours tournée ailleurs, ce dont il ne semblait point se vexer, et se présenta sous le nom de Ramus Lupine. Il était accessoirement chargé de la classe de Défense contre la Pudeur, poste que le sublimissime et imperfectiblissime directeur de Pigwarts venait de créer, et qui devait être le corollaire de mes propres cours. En découvrant cela, j'envisageai un plan pour occuper ce poste, mince, j'en ai trop dit là, pardon, lecteurs, vous devez oublier cette dernière proposition indépendante, et repartir de la participiale, donc : En découvrant cela, je me mis à former un plan dans mon esprit, plan dont, chers amis lecteurs, vous ne connaîtrez la nature qu'à la fin de ce chapitre. Bref, je ne pus soutenir sa vue plus longtemps, et je le projetai à terre grâce à une technique de karato-kendô que maître Jackouille Chêne m'avait appris dans ma tendre et impétueuse enfance, pour me débarrasser de cette horreur de la mode.

Chemin faisant, je pus apercevoir Hagrid, remis de son coup de brosse à chiottes, dispenser ses cours de Dressage de Créatures Sadiques à mes élèves. Seamus, en bon élève qu'il était, se laissait délicieusement donner des coups de fouet par des Pairfouettar et Fockeur, respectueux pour une fois de la tradition étymologique de son nom, partageait des plaisirs non dissimulés avec des Fonssdédoi ; pendant ce temps, la Ranger restait à l'écart, rejetant violemment les non moins violents soupirants qu'étaient les Scarifiors, qui voulaient lui dessiner des signes cabalistiques sur ses lèvres avec leurs doigts crochus. Bref, c'était la fête chez Hagrid, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci amène, en terme de plat principal, un magnifique Pipougrafe, une sorte de gros oiseau à quatre pattes en peluche avec des yeux bleus comme tes yeux, qui semblait être d'une tendresse écoeurante, car il se frottait affectueusement à Hagrid pour que ce dernier lui caresse le bec. Or, chacun sait, sauf les élèves, que le Pipougrafe est l'un des animaux les plus sadiques de notre chère terre qui sait créer les bestioles les plus purement maléfiques pour nous aider à dire que, dieu merci, nous, pauvres humains, sommes encore loin de sadisme affiché de certaines bestiasses. Bref, Hagrid ne devait servir que de cobaye pour la démonstration de sadisme, car le Pipougrafe s'empara soudain de la main de Hagrid, le balança à droite et à gauche (avec des petits bruits délicats de craquements d'os au niveau du bras), et le projeta PAF le Grid sur un arbre proche, sur lequel le mutant se rompit le corps entier. Pin pon pin pon les beaux infirmiers qui entouraient Moulfresh arrivèrent, et comme je vis que l'un d'eux ne portait pas la civière et ne faisait rien de bien intéressant à part soutenir la transfusion du monstre, je l'interceptai et nous nous amusâmes derrière un bosquet.

Pour en revenir au sujet principal de ce chapitre, qui, ne l'oublions pas, traite de ma future promotion au rang de professeur de Défense contre la Pudeur, je veux dire, oubliez la subordonnée relative commençant par un pronom relatif sujet et repartons de l'infinitive complément circonstancielle de but, ainsi : Pour en revenir au sujet principal de ce chapitre, que nous résumerons en quatre mots : Evasion de Sirius Black, je ne peux encore vous dire que quelques mots, avant de mettre un point, car là on accumule les deux points, et syntaxiquement, ça le fait pas (en gros, selon n'importe quel grammairien : « Je veux déposer le brevet de votre hapax syntaxique ! » Le premier qui a compris lève le doigt (allez on se le sort d'où je pense et on réfléchit !) et reçoit un 20/20 (et là, le rêve, la licence obtenue d'un coup, d'un seul, elle est pas belle la vie ?) !) : (ceux qui n'ont pas compris ce que viennent jouer ces deux points ici remontent de trois quatre lignes, et on évite de relire la parenthèse car là on rejouerait le remake du superbe film où je tournai après mon récit d'aventures (ouaaaah une prolepse ! et magnifiquement bien placée en plus !) : « Le Cercle 4 – Le Cercle Vicieux ». Et ceux qui ont déjà oublié l'existence éphémère de ces deux points entre deux parenthèses essaient de la repérer maintenant) Sirius Black était dans la plus enviables des libertés, et son esprit d'obsédé sans limites avait déjà fait grand bruit dans la presse du pays : tous les journaux, du plus sérieux (non, je plaisante, comme la presse est censurée par le père d'un futur personnage, Loony Lovebaad, rien n'est sérieux dans ce qu'ils disent), donc dans tous les journaux plus ou moins loufoques de la contrée, on faisait état de ces multiples bienfaits sur la population locale, humaine ou non. Mais comme les faits sont bien trop débauchés (je donne un indice : il a fait pire que Michael Kael et Alferboth Dumbledore réunis sur une chèvre, par exemple), je ne puis soumettre au lecteur, qui n'a pas encore bénéficié des cours de Défense contre la Pudeur, la citation de tant d'articles si stylistiquement obscènes. Bref, selon les informations, Sirius se rapprochait de Pigwarts (génial !), l'esprit toujours plus désireux de débauche (super !) et en marmonnant, selon l'interview d'une vieille dame écoeurée que Sirius ne cédât pas à ses avances : « Je vais tous mes les faire à Pigwarts » (génial et super !). Les quelques mots ayant été écrits, je peux passer directement à la suite de mon récit, et je vous invite donc alinéesquement et paragraphiquement à poursuivre la suite de mon conte.

La nuit commençait à s'étendre dans le ciel de rose du crépuscule, le soleil couchant reflétait son flambeau mourant sur le lac devenu mordoré du château, et les derniers oiseaux du jour tentaient de poursuivre de menus insectes pour nourrir leur fragile et piaillante progéniture. Dédaignant le repas du soir, malgré sa gratuité alléchante, je m'étais allongé dans l'herbe avec Seamus pour profiter et s'étonner de la beauté des premières étoiles. Une telle mièvrerie au cœur de l'action ne pouvait durer, heureusement d'ailleurs : une péripétie, dont je vous laisse le soin d'apprécier la façon de survenir, nous précipita enfin dans la véritable histoire (il ne s'agissait bien entendu jusqu'ici que d'une mise en bouche savamment construite afin de vous faire languir, miam miam) ! Et quelle péripétie ? Ben Sirius avait pénétré dans l'école, mais un imbécile du nom de Neuneu Lenducerveau l'avait aperçu dans les escaliers menant à la chambre des garçons de Pignondor. Certes, il n'y avait personne dans celle-ci au moment du repas, mais s'il avait attendu, quelle orgie aurait-il pu composer ! Mais bon, à cause de la fatale erreur de ce crétin de Neuneu, Sirius s'enfuit, avec une sorte de gros cafard dans la bouche, poursuivi d'abord par le négligé Lupine, puis par Fockeur, le GPPC, et Ranger ; un autre se joignit à la poursuite, qui n'était ni plus ni moins que Rogue, l'air à la fois contrit, heureux et enragé (allez les enfants, on essaie de reproduire cette expression à partir de mots, c'est pas grave si on n'y arrive pas du premier coup !). Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour poursuivre la joyeuse troupe, et je donnais une grosse tape dans l'épaule de Rogue pour lui signaler ma présence… Il se retourna et me salua d'un air froid, avant de reprendre sa course, en grommelant des « V'là qu'il me court après… Je suis désolé mais je dois m'occuper des cas Fockeur et Black pour le moment… Je serais tout à mes lectrices ensuite… ». Une promesse dont mes lectrices devraient se méfier, Rogue n'est pas homme de confiance selon moi. Moi, critiquer la Snarpillière ? Jamais ! Je veux juste dire que Rogue dit parfois certaines choses à la légère, et qu'il faut qu'il soit sous la douche pour être sûr qu'il tienne sa parole. Bref, moi je parle que de ce que je sais hein, jamais j'oserais faire un cours de psychologie de Snapouille, certaines d'entre vous font ça mieux que moi (un peu trop subjectivement certes, mais avec quelle passion !). Bon, quelles que fussent les motivations de tous ces gens à poursuivre Sirius, je m'empressai de les suivre, et nous nous introduisîmes dans un souterrain qui menait à une piaule crade et complètement laissée à l'abandon ; toutefois une personne y avait vécu quelques temps, et je doutais que ce fût Black, et cette idée me répugnait.

Je cherchais Sirius des yeux dans la pauvre piécette, mais je ne pus voir, encerclé par Fockeur, Lupine, le GPPC, Hermione et Rogue, qu'un chien noir qui tenait dans sa gueule un cafard qui dégoûtait de pus (sans doute un moyen de défense élaboré qui était propre aux cafards qui avaient côtoyé de trop près les Mangemorves). Le GPPC hurlait qu'il s'agissait de son cafard personnel, offert par ses parents pour son entrée à Pigwarts, mais Rogue et Hermione rétorquèrent ensemble, ensemble ! une fois n'est pas coutume et je crois que bien des ères auraient passé que ces deux-là fussent d'accord sur un point, donc rétorquèrent ensemble qu'il faisait mieux de se taire, de ne pas affliger les oreilles du conciliabule de ses cris qui pleuraient la pauvreté et la beurketé, car un cafard à son anniversaire, on n'avait pas idée, n'est-ce pas, et surtout, on se demandait, et tout le monde, jusqu'au cafard, opina d'un signe de la tête en signe d'accord, on se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, ce boulet, et on lui dit de retourner sagement dans sa chambre parce que franchement, il faisait tâche. Le GPPC pleura un bon coup et partit en nous traitant de méchant, de vilain, et même de Boldemorve, ce qui déçut profondément Harry Fockeur, qui se demandait comment son meilleur ami, presque son frère, presque son amant (après Dragouille et peut-être Rogue, comme le supputaient certaines élèves qui voulaient exciter la jalousie de certaines lectrices), comment celui qui partageait ses aventures (jusqu'à maintenant) pouvait le traiter de la sorte. Je suis d'accord sur ce point d'ailleurs, le GPPC a été à cet instant abominablement injuste et cruel envers ses frères d'armes.

Le boulet parti, le clebs se métamorphosa soudain en un homme d'une beauté virilement magnifique, transcendantale. Ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond, et son visage reflétait l'innocence pure de l'homme qui n'avait commis aucun péché. Ce fut là que je compris que les accusations portées par ses détracteurs, vilains détracteurs, étaient d'une affligeante fausseté, et nous écoutâmes (sous mon commandement… enfin sous la menace de mon fouet) son récit.

Sirius nous fit savoir qu'il n'avait jamais essayé de tuer Fockeur ; il avait en fait été victime, pauvre victime, d'une erreur judiciaire. Sa soif de débauche lui avait malheureusement porté préjudice envers les culs pincés du Ministère de la Magie, que je me donnais en devoir d'éliminer le plus tôt possible. On a beau avoir un balai au derrière, on n'est pas toujours affamé de débauche, malheureusement, comme dit le proverbe. Bref, le véritable bras droit de Boldemorve était le cafard qu'il tenait dans sa main, et dont le pus transpirait par toutes ses articulations. L'odeur du pus refluait d'ailleurs à nos narines, et il était plus que temps, pour préserver notre sens olfactif, qu'on mette cartes sur tables et qu'on finisse cette histoire. Pour faire court, sachez, lecteurs, que Lupine et Sirius redonnèrent sa forme d'origine au cafard, c'est-à-dire un bonhomme moche comme pas possible, avec des pustules sur la majeure partie du corps, et du pus qui s'écoulait de ses pores. Cette chose avait un nom, car l'esprit humain, dans sa grande magnanimité, donne un nom mêmes aux objets les plus laidement innommables, qui était Queudpus. Mort de trouille, ce dernier fut ligoté par Fockeur et Ranger, qui devaient bien servir à quelque chose, et on décida de le reconduire à Pigwarts. On était sorti du tunnel, au milieu du parc de Pigwarts, quand soudain, celui dont on n'avait rien entendu pour le moment, à savoir Snapi-Snapo, s'approcha de Sirius et l'embrassa à pleine bouche !

— Mon tendre, mon cher, mon amour, lui dit-il à l'oreille lorsqu'il desserra l'étreinte de ses lèvres gercées, tu m'es revenu, tu es là, présent, oh, que je t'aime ! Que je t'aime ! Que je t'aime ! Tant de fois j'ai rêvé de toi, j'ai tremblé pour toi dans mes draps, sachant où tu étais, et ce que tu faisais avec tes compagnons de cellule, et j'ai rêvé si fort que les draps s'en souviennent ! Embrasse-moi, s'il te plaît, fais moi connaître à nouveau la chaleur de tes lèvres, l'ardeur de ton amour, l'or brûlant de tes désirs et le feu infernal de ta débauche !

Sous le charme, Sirius se mit à l'embrasser, sans la langue, parce que ça faisait des années qu'ils s'étaient pas vus et fallait bien y re-aller petit à petit hein, et surtout pour en laisser aux lectrices ; mais Lupine, qui était (je le compris en voyant le regard qu'il dardait en direction des deux z'amoureux) plein d'amour pour Sirius, devint jaloux, et entama une bien étrange métamorphose ! Il se changea en lapin-garou aux yeux rouges, un monstre rare selon les encyclopédies de Pigwarts ; apeuré, Snapapeur se jeta dans les bras de Sirius. Le petit monstre aux yeux injectés de sang prit son élan, mais les deux n'amoureux furent sauvés par le Grid ! Celui-ci passait en effet par là, prenant l'air vespéral pour soigner ses blessures de Pipougrafe, et à la vue du mutant, et surtout de ses blessures, le lapin-garou siffla et se jeta sur lui, PAF le Grid pour lui aspirer le sang ! Et y'a trop de points d'exclamations ici alors on se calme ! Je gardais mon calme, mais le sang-froid n'était absolument pas la première qualité de mes compagnons, car on avait complètement oublié l'homme-cafard, qui en avait bien sûr profité, en vue de poursuivre l'intrigue sur les Mangemorves, pour prendre la poudre d'escampette, ou filer à la J.K. Rowling, enfin, à l'anglaise. Le seul espoir de réhabiliter Sirius aux yeux de la société allait rejoindre le Grand Morveux… Le jules à Rogue n'eut d'autre choix que de fuir lui aussi, pour chercher une cachette sûre. Malheureux, Snapleure se mit à chialer comme une madeleine. Pendant ce temps, Fockeur et Ranger tentaient de séparer le mutant du lapin-garou, qui lui avait déjà pompé au bas mot quatre litres de son sang. Epuisé par tant d'événements, et surtout peu enclin à porter secours à tout le monde un par un, je m'en retournais à mes affaires, c'est-à-dire récupérer Seamus qui m'attendait à la porte de ma chambre (quelle gentillesse !) et… recevoir un avis du génialissime et irremplaçablissime directeur de Pigwarts qui m'annonçait avoir une joie qu'il ne pouvait guère dissimuler sous quelques traits d'humour pour se moquer de la Cuniculanthropie de Lupine (je précise que « lapin » se dit en latin « Cuniculus », même si je devais trouvait son nom grec, mais bon, là, j'avais la flemme), qui m'annonçait donc que j'étais promu au rang de professeur de Défense contre la Vertu. Eh bien, me dis-je, la nuit promet d'être très gaie pour Seamus…


	4. Harry Fockeur et la boîte à meuh

**Tome quatrième — Harry Fockeur et la boîte à meuh **

Que la vie était belle à Pigwarts ! On sentait le printemps qui arrive à grandes enjambées, et malgré les giboulées — atchoum ! — à tes souhaits, Boldemorve… ah, tiens, cela faisait un bon chapitre qu'on ne t'avait pas vu pointer le bout de ton nez enrhumé —, donc, malgré le mauvais temps habituel de ce pays, les jeunes élèves marchaient main dans la main, l'amour naissait au creux de ces paumes entrecroisés, les oiseaux zinzulinaient entre les branches des arbres dont les feuilles recouvraient une teinte verdoyante ; l'auteur n'ayant aucune envie de poursuivre ces élucubrations grotesques et ressassées sur la reverdie, nous passons à la suite, car il faut que l'histoire avance, et le chapitre sera peut-être long.

Et c'est sans vouloir offenser le lecteur que je ne déblatèrerai pas sur mes cours de la matinée, qui furent d'une intense débauche, mais qui étaient encore et toujours bouleversés quelques minutes par la cousine de Mme de Rotschild, la dénommée Hermione machin chose, que j'envoyais désormais se faire punir par Snapunisseur, qui était bien plus sadique que moi, mais que j'étais bien décidé à égaler. Quand je sortis de ma salle, je m'aperçus que toute l'école était en effervescence, comme le cachet que j'avais pris le matin, car, décidément, trois nuits d'amour de suite, ça vous fait au bas mot 2 ou 3 heures de sommeil cumulées, et ça, même mon corps ne résiste à la fatigue que cela occasionne. Quand le lecteur m'aura bien plaint sur ma fatigue physique, je consentirai à lui faire part de la suite. En attendant, dissertons sur l'intérêt artistique de la parodie chez les éleveurs d'escargots de Bourgogne. Je vois que j'ai trouvé le moyen d'embobiner le lecteur, car je l'entends me plaindre avec une élégie savoureuse mêlée de « Pitié, tout mais pas ça ! ». Ayant obtenu ce que je souhaitais, je peux m'occuper de décrire la suite, mais c'est bien pour lui, lecteur, que je fais ça hein !

Tous les élèves s'étaient réunis dans la grande salle à manger, pas pour grignoter malheureusement, mais pour contempler, trônant sur un socle doré, une magnifique boîte à meuh qui resplendissait sous les rayons du soleil qui entraient par les grandes vitres de la pièce. En cercle autour de cette boîte, les élèves attendaient sagement de savoir de quoi il s'agissait, lorsque la porte de la salle se rouvrit et deux groupes d'élèves, menés l'un par une charmante dame et l'autre par un gros barbu, déboulèrent en rang serré devant nous. Les professeurs, dont moi, bien entendu, vous n'avez pas oublié hein !, formèrent une rangée pour les accueillir. La gracieuse dame était d'une saveur typiquement espagnole, et je devins fou d'amour au premier regard. De son petit nom Dona Linda, elle parlait avec un chaleureux accent qui me fis frémir comme un taureau devant une cape rouge :

— Olé et caramba, les amigos, nous salua-t-elle. Los zigotos derrière moya et moya mesme vénon dé l'Eschuola di Majjjjji de Carambar. Paëlla !

Nous nous inclinâmes pour la saluer à notre tour. L'autre gros type se présenta, dégoulinant de sueur et les yeux à moitié couverts par des paupières atrophiées :

— Saluti come va bene ragazzi e ragazze ? Totocalcio e pizza, yé m'appelle Papaglotti et yé sui lo direttor de la schuola di Madji de Carpaccio. Mozzarella !

De même, nous le saluâmes. Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs de conteur si je ne dis pas au lecteur ce que ces bonhommes et ces bonnes femmes venaient foutrement faire ici. On me l'expliqua doucement à l'oreille : il s'agissait de deux écoles de magies rivales qui venaient participer à la compétition de la Boîte à Meuh. Cette compétition consistait en trois épreuves distinctes définies par la fameuse boîte à meuh qui resplendissait toujours sur son socle, et seules trois personnes, une de chaque école de magie (Pigwarts, Carambar et Carpaccio), aussi désignées par le miraculeux objet, pouvaient participer. Le directeur de chaque école, ou son représentant, devait secouer la boîte à meuh pour qu'elle désigne l'épreuve puis l'élève qui devait participer. La belle Dona Linda y passa la première, et je ne savais plus où donner des yeux : devais-je contempler l'objet de tous les désirs compétitionnels des élèves ou la beauté incarnée dans cette chair aussi tendre qu'une crevette de paëlla ? Je repris mes esprits lorsque la boîte à meuh, secouée dans un sublime balancé de sa main blanche et fine, cria tout haut le nom de l'épreuve et du gamin choisis : l'épreuve était celle du Gobage et lancer de gelée de Morvaunez, et l'élève un dénommé Juano Cortes Bolivar Aristide Gronaldo Quèlazar de la Vega, un jeune homme au teinte hâlé dont la beauté rafraîchissait mon regard.

Papaglotti fit beugler la boîte à meuh à son tour : l'épreuve annoncé était celle du Lynchage de pudiques, et l'élève, une fille du nom de Ornella della Santa Madre Graziosa e Felice. Sauf que la fille en question n'était ni gracieuse ni heureuse, elle avait de la moustache, des poils aux jambes et jurait des gros mots italiens que je ne traduirai pas (z'avez qu'à apprendre l'italien d'abord) comme une grosse mamma napolitaine.

Une lettre expresse de l'Indéfinissablement Merveilleux Directeur de Pigwarts m'avait désigné comme le représentant de l'école. Je secouais d'un geste majestueux l'œuvre divine qui meugla bientôt les noms de l'épreuve et du participant. L'épreuve sonna à mon oreille comme une invention splendide : il s'agissait du Labyrinthe des Délices ; et le nom du participant n'était autre que… moi ! Tout Pigwarts hurla au génie à l'intention de la boîte à meuh qui coupa court soudainement à toute effusion de joie afin de signaler qu'une autre personne devait participer à l'épreuve ; il s'agissait d'Harry Fockeur, qui était déjà mort de trouille à l'idée des trois épreuves, et qui avait oublié d'aller aux toilettes le matin même. Une flaque d'un jaune mordoré, sous ses jambes, était la preuve irréfutable qu'il s'agissait, comme le disait si bien Snappy, « d'un couard, d'un pleutre doublé d'un bon à rien et d'un traître en puissance, d'un imbécile qui ternissait l'image de l'école et qui laissait dans l'histoire de la magie une bien piètre réputation ». Mais laissons là ces considérations qui sont d'ailleurs l'avis de tout le monde, et continuons notre récit, car il serait exagéré de laisser le lecteur sur sa faim alors que la première épreuve débute enfin.

_1ère épreuve : le Gobage et lancer de gelée de Morvaunez_

Les quatre participants à l'épreuve, dont votre estimé conteur, se mirent à table pour la toute première épreuve. Hagrid, qui s'était remis difficilement de l'attaque du lapin-garou, apporta quatre grands plats chacun ornés d'un grand couvercle en fer. Lorsqu'ils furent tous déposés devant leurs concurrents respectifs, nous pûmes les ouvrir, et nous délecter, avec les yeux, d'une petite montagne de gelée de Morvaunez. La règle était d'une simplicité enfantine : il s'agissait de choisir un participant dans la foule, de le mettre en face de soi, de l'autre côté de la table, de gober un morceau de gelée, et de le recracher sur son complice ; plus la gelée était près de la bouche, plus on gagnait de points. Au passage, et d'ailleurs, messieurs et mesdames les professeurs de français, voici un très bel exemple de texte explicatif, les Morvaunez sont de gros mollusques, proches des escargots, à cela près qu'ils ne produisent pas de bave, mais une espèce de morve comestible. C'est Hagrid, lorsqu'il n'est pas paffé, qui se charge de leur culture. Cette gelée est l'une des spécialités de ce pays, comme bien d'autres choses que le lecteur trouvera dégoûtantes. Mais il ne s'agit pas là de disserter sur l'intérêt économique et gastronomique de l'élevage de Morvaunez ou de Kouchkulots, revenons-en donc à notre récit, si le lecteur le souhaite.

Tandis que le beau de la Vega et l'horrible Ornella choisissaient leurs meilleurs amis, Harry prenait pour cible humaine le GPPC, qui servait enfin à quelque chose au bout de quatre tomes ; je ne pus me résoudre à choisir quelqu'un que j'estimais. Je me rabattais sur Hermione, mademoiselle la vertu, qui était déjà écoeurée de subir l'épreuve. Mentalement, je me préparai à bien viser pour lui en foutre un paquet dans la bouche… Le gong sonna pour le début de l'épreuve, mais comme Hagrid passait à ce moment-là devant l'instrument, PAF le Grid, il se prit le gros bâton en pleine poire. Cet empaffé hurla au meurtre, mais personne ne le crut, et il passa du temps avant que quelqu'un daigne appeler l'infirmière, dans un élan de pitié extraordinaire. Laissons Hagrid agoniser, d'autant que le lecteur veut sans doute savoir comment se déroulait l'épreuve. Allez à la ligne, et à partir de l'alinéa, lisez les auto-commentaires du prince Hanya :

« L'épreuve commence dans un déferlement buccal de Morvaunez ! Ornella gobe tout ce qu'elle peut être être ses grosses lèvres violacées mais elle ne tarde malheureusement pas à tout recracher, car chacun sait qu'en mettre trop dans sa bouche, c'est pas ragoûtant pour un sou ! Pendant ce temps, l'idole de l'école de Carambar, le magnifique de la Vega, esquisse un lancer expectoratoire de Morvaunez très physique !… malheureusement, celle-ci atterrit sur le cou de son beau camarade, et dégouline le long de son torse nu… au passage, ça me donnerai presque envie de sauter sur lui, mais la victoire d'abord ! Che gôbe 'ans ba bouche 'e wa Mowowé, et, en pwoche'an ba 'ê'e en awant, che rrrrrrrrpfiou crache cette dernière qui vient directement atterrir sur les lèvres de Hermione ! La foule en délire m'acclame, je rougis, je suis gêné, merci, merci, public aimé, non, s'il vous plaît, cessez vos applaudissements, c'est trop là… non, continuez encore un peu… plus fort, s'il vous plaît… oui, comme ça… oui… oui !!! Il reste encore à commenter l'épreuve vue et participée par Harry Fockeur, et pour cela, je laisse le soin à mon bon ami Snapaunpeufinioui de le faire à ma place. » — « Merci, prince, mais je ne suis pas votre ami, et je ne suis l'ami de personne d'ailleurs. » — « Bien sûr, bien sûr, tout le monde sait que vous êtes un ami de Boldemorve, et même un peu plus que son ami. » — « Je vous demanderai de cesser toute affabulation ou autre inepties calomniatoires, si vous voulez conserver une apparence hanyaesque. » — « Je ne dis que ce que je sais, ou alors vous êtes un sans ami, et je vous plains terriblement. » — « Je n'ai pas non plus besoin de plaintes ou de pitié, je ne m'appelle pas Hagrid, moi. » — « Bien dit, je suis d'accord avec vous. Allez, Rogounet, veuillez commenter les pseudo-exploits de Fockeur ; je vous laisse carte bleue. » — « Merci. Donc, je vais ici commenter la façon dont se déroule l'épreuve du plus lamentable et du plus pitoyable élève de notre médiocre école, qui devrait me remercier pour le quelque peu d'éclat dont elle brille grâce à moi, le malnommé Harry Fockeur. Ce gamin n'ayant aucun autre talent que de malmener l'esprit de ses professeurs par sa nullité constante et sa mauvaise volonté innée, et même héritée de ses pauvres parents, il est sûr qu'il ne gagnera point, mais regardons quand même. C'est déjà mal parti : en voulant mettre de la Morvaunez dans sa bouche, ses mains ont déviés de leur trajectoire et il s'en est mis plein les joues, les naseaux et les esgourdes. Quel spectacle navrant. Je remercie au passage l'auteur de m'accorder tant de lignes pour me permettre de parler, j'en avais gros sur la snapatate depuis le début de cette partie consacrée à ce pseudo héros minable et sans vaillance. Son imbécillité, d'ailleurs, n'a d'égale que celle de son compagnon de crétinité, à savoir Ronron dit le GPPC, qui attend patiemment de recevoir la purée dans la figure… Si je devais faire une liste d'adjectifs qui me viennent à l'esprit lorsque je pense à Harry Fockeur et ses amis (comptez Hermione Walker Texas Ranger dans le lot), elle serait la suivante : déplorables, affligeants, attristants, décourageants, désespérants, lamentables, pénibles, désolants, chagrinants, consternants, contrariants, ennuyeux, calamiteux, désastreux, apocalyptiques, piètres, exécrables, catastrophiques, épouvantables, stupides, idiots, abrutis, débiles, dramatiques, effroyables, tragiques, terrifiants, atroces, monstrueux, révoltants, scandaleux, ignobles, intolérables, insoutenables, inadmissibles, inacceptables, ahuris, bornés, cruches, niais, sots, ridicules, aberrants, extravagants, inaptes, absurdes, j'en passe et des meilleurs, toutefois, les professeurs qui liront cela auront un joli vocabulaire à réutiliser pour corriger les copies. Et maintenant que je me sens un peu mieux, libéré que je suis de mes démons, je vais pouvoir vous annoncer le résultat de l'épreuve : Harry Fockeur en a foutu partout, sauf sur le GPPC. Je crois que les lignes précédentes n'avaient rien d'exagérées, je vais donc savourer donc avec plaisir sa défaite honteuse en l'agonissant de sarcasmes. Prince Hanya, je vous rend la parole et votre carte bleue, je n'ai rien pu acheter, apparemment, vous êtes à la dèche, ruiné, en deux mots : à découvert. » — « Quoi ??? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Il faut absolument que j'aille à la banque pour que l'on m'explique le problème ! Quoi les épreuves ? Ah, les épreuves ! Eh bien, elles attendront les épreuves ! Et le lecteur aussi par ailleurs ! Je peux pas continuer mon histoire si à tout moment un huissier vient frapper à la porte de ma chambre et me dépossède de mes biens royaux ! Je rends l'antenne ! Coupez ! Coupez tout ! Black out ! Allez, la suite bientôt ! »

_2ème épreuve : le Lynchage de pudiques_

La compétition battait son plein, la foule était en délire, et Seamus m'envoyait des roses d'amour de sa tribune officielle, réservée à lui et à lui seul, parce que, nom d'un p'tit boursouflet, je ne veux pas qu'on me l'abîme dans ce public déchaîné comme une bande des Grogorets à qui on vient donner à manger après 10 jours de jeûne. La deuxième épreuve allait avait lieu, et nous dûmes choisir notre partenaire de jeu. Les pudiques étaient rares à Pigwarts, mais elles se trouvaient facilement parmi la bande de morfales d'asperges du coin. Je laissai Fockeur choisir Chaude Langue, bien qu'elle n'avait de pucelle que le nom, il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, et il croyait, le pauvre, le bienheureux, que les avantages de son pistil n'avaient jamais profité à personne. Je me donnais comme défi de lui révéler la vérité, à savoir qu'elle était passé sur Pigwarts comme un vol d'oiseaux migrateurs, attention, métaphore terrible, mais dieu que ça devient pénible d'expliquer les choses de la vie à des gens aveuglés par l'amour ! Bref, Chaude Langue fut choisie, et elle souriait comme elle n'en pouvait plus, versée qu'elle était dans les mystères du SM. Je pris pour ma part comme souffre-douleur cette chère Hermione, qui se fit prier, mais un bon taqué dans la gueule suffit à la faire changer d'avis, et de me faire gagner, au passage une vingtaine de points d'avance. Les deux autres boulets des écoles voisines avaient choisi des filles dont on comprenait que leur pudeur n'était pas dû à leur caractère, mais à leurs sales faciès dégoûtant et à leurs corps dont on devinait les formes informes sous les vêtements.

« L'épreuve devant commencer, je laisse la pareille à Snapatrèbongoût. Je vous en prie, mon cher, veuillez commencer. — Je ne suis pas votre cher, pour commencer. — Quoi ? oh, je suis déçu… pourquoi refusez-vous d'être mon ami, ou du moins d'avoir des liens un tant soit peu cordiaux avec moi ? — (Snapajou rougit) Ca… ça ne vous regarde pas. Allez vite retourner foutre des mandales à cette ignoble fille, cela me réjouira et me donnera le sourire. — Ooooh il va faire risette ! préparez-vous à avoir une crise cardiaque les filles ! — Eh bien, si c'est comme ça qu'on se moque de moi, je boude. — Ah ben, ça ne changera pas beaucoup de d'habitude, mon cher Snapindenoël… — Vous êtes sûr ? Je n'arrive pas à changer d'expression ? — Va falloir penser à vous dérider un peu, ne serait-ce que pour vos fans, mon chou. — Mais arrêtez avec vos petits noms débiles ! réservez-les à vos amants ! — Pfftt… est-ce qu'au moins je pourrais vous appeler Snappidaskleinekrokodil ? — Si vous voulez, là je m'en moque, je capte que pige à vos baragouinages. Dites donc, je crois que l'épreuve va commencer, on vous appelle sur la piste. — Ah ? Alors à tout à l'heure, mes fans ! je vous aime ! je suis love de vous les filles ! les mecs aussi au passage ! souhaitez-moi bonne chance ! toi aussi, Snapaétéuneréussite ! — Vous me tutoyez maintenant ! Allez, bonne chance et torgnolez Texas Ranger comme il faut ! — Merki ! — (_à part_) Ouf, enfin débarrassé de ce petit rigolo. (_haut_) C'est encore à moi que revient l'insigne honneur de commenter les épreuves du fameux tournoi de la Boîte à Meuh. Je vais essayer d'être impartial, bien que ceci me boucherait sérieusement ce que vous savez de dire du bien de ce misérable Fockeur. Ainsi, je ne commenterai point, ou peu, les coups que cet être malingre, chétif et complètement déficient sur le point de vue physique donnera à sa compagne de sado-masochisme, à savoir la petite Chaude Langue, qui, on le sait tous, enfin à part lui qui est trop stupide pour s'affirmer l'évidence, a passé sur tout l'école tel le soleil durant son voyage diurne. Je vais concentrer mes commentaires sur le prince Hanya, pour les autres, vous avez des yeux pour voir, je vais pas me fatiguer de vous dire ce qu'il se passe. Bien. Hanyarin a pris Texas Ranger par les cheveux… lui colle deux beignes sur chaque joue avant de lui asséner un magnifique uppercut dans le nez ! apparemment, il y est allé un peu fort, car Ranger a été envoyée à l'autre bout du terrain et il reste dans les paumes d'Hanya des restes de cheveux pas lavés ce matin. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il la relève par le bras en lui luxant l'épaule en passant, histoire qu'elle hurle un bon coup, puis lui fait avaler ses cheveux, avant de lui foutre un coup de pied dans le derrière. Puis, dans un magnifique mouvement, il effectue un coup de boule superbe sur la nuque, avant de repasser à l'avant et de lui appliquer quelques taloches magistrales qui résonnent magnifiquement dans l'enceinte du stade ! Merci à la régie pour ce formidable travail acoustique. Il reste 30 secondes pour finir l'épreuve… Hanyarin continue à allonger des calottes bien bruyantes, puis s'arme d'une cravache dans une main et de son fouet fétiche dans l'autre ! Que va-t-il faire ? Il se concentre… Non ! ce n'est pas possible ! C'est le redoutable « Double whip awesome combo » ! Je ne donne pas cher de la peau de Ranger, ce qui, entre nous, n'est pas un mal… Cette fille est une plaie, une sangsue, un cancrelat, un cafard, un phylloxéra, un choléra, un fléau, une peste, une teigne, une épidémie à elle seule ! Il serait temps qu'on nous en débarrasse… Mais le prince Hanya est bien trop magnanime, je m'attends à ce qu'il l'épargne, miséricordieusement. Peut-être pour m'en laisser un morceau plus tard… Il l'a fait ! Elle a été projetée sur le mur, et le bruit de ses os disloqués ont remarquablement retenti dans les gradins, le public est en liesse ! Fin de l'épreuve. Le prince Hanya est vainqueur, suivi par l'autre espagnol avec son nom à coucher dehors, par l'italienne dont le nom est aussi à pousser mémé dans les orties, et enfin par Fockeur, qui confirme sa place de dernier, d'éternel cancre, que j'aurais fait renvoyer depuis longtemps si tout le monde avait le cœur aussi dur que moi. Je vous rends l'antenne, prince. »

_Troisième épreuve : le Labyrinthe des Délices_

« Merci, Snerpatozoïde, vous faites un travail étonnant, on dirait que vous jouissiez en direct. — Pardon ? Mais non, c'est simplement que le _show must go on_. — Vous m'en direz tant. Allez, faites risette maintenant ! — Pardon ? — Mais vous aviez promiiiis… — Non, vous relirez la page précédente et vous verrez que les mots _promesse_ et _serment_ n'ont jamais été prononcés. Arrêtez un peu de fantasmer, surtout avec moi. — Je suis tellement déçu… Moi qui pensais vous faire plaisir… — C'est fait… — Alors, souriez ! décoincez-vous, bon sang ! roooh vous voulez que j'empaffe Hagrid, c'est ça ? Hagriiiid !!! — (_Là c'est Hagrid qui parle, au cas z'où personne comprendrait_) Tiens, bonjour Hanyarin, que puis-je pour vous ? — J'ai un cadeau pour vous… — Ooooh ! Merci ! Je peux l'ouvrir là maintenant tout de suite ? — Bien sûr, vous n'allez pas le faire dans les chiottes… Mais quel esprit boulet ! Allez, ouvre, tu verras, c'est super ! — Merci encore ! (_Et soudain… PAF le Grid ! le cadeau lui explose dans la figure, mais par contre j'aurais peut-être dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de faire cette blague, parce qu'un poil de barbe carbonisé, ça fouette vachement !_) — MDR — Vous trouvez ça drôle ? Il est complètement insipide, votre PAF le Grid. — MDR… Quoi ? Vous ne trouvez pas ça rigolo ? J'en reparlerai au Schtroumph farceur, il sera pas content… — Trêve de balivernes, il vaudrait mieux passer à la suite. — Mais quel rabat-joie ce petit Snapaférirequemoi ! Comment pouvez-vous avoir des fans ? — Mystère et shampooing à la menthe… — Mouais, je dirais plutôt mystère et caleçon usé. — Qu… quoi ? Je me change de caleçon tous les jours ! — D'accord, mais est-ce que vous les lavez ces caleçons durant l'intervalle où vous ne les remettez pas ? — … Ma laverie est en grève. — Vous êtes le caleçon faible. Au revoir. Ah non. Pas au revoir. Sinon qui va faire les commentaires de mes exploits ? Z'êtes quand même le caleçon faible. — Je trouve que c'est injuste, et que vous vous êtes tous ligués contre moi. — On regarde trop TF1 ma parole. — En effet. — Bon, faudrait quand même que j'y aille, en espérant que la roue de la fortune soit avec moi. — Attention à la marche en sortant du studio. — Pas d'inquiétude ! Allez, c'est parti mon Hanya ! Et jouis pendant tes commentaires, Snapaguidouille, les fans en sont folles ! — Ok, ok… Alors, cette épreuve, c'est… le labyrinthe des délices… Mouais. Bon, j'annonce la couleur, j'ai la flemme de tout raconter, en plus, d'après le scénario il y a une situation finale narrative avec tout un tralala de rebondissements, donc pour ceux que ça gonfle de m'écouter, ils peuvent directement enchaîner sur la partie « Epilogue », sinon, vous allez me supporter avec mes propos d'une partialité consternante. Ah mince, il faut que je décrive le labyrinthe des délices. C'est pénible non les description ? J'en fait une courte quand même, histoire que tout le monde comprenne, parce que je suis sûr que, hormis mes fans et l'auteur, vous êtes tous aussi bêtes que Fockeur, quoiqu'il est inégalable à ce niveau. Bon bon bon… Alors, pour faire court, le labyrinthe des délices est un gigantesque réseau de chemins qui partent tous d'un même point central, appelé le 7ème ciel, où se trouve le trophée de la boîte à meuh. Les quatre participants partent tous d'un point différent, déterminé par un tirage au sort. Durant leur chemin pour arriver au 7ème ciel, ils devront faire face à de terribles épreuves tentatrices, dont ils resteront prisonniers jusqu'à la fin de l'épreuve s'ils se laissent prendre. Autant dire que les plus débauchés des participants auront fort à faire pour retenir leurs désirs et refouler leurs libidos actives. Ce qui signifie que Fockeur, ce petit puceau débile, a autant de chances de gagner que le prince Hanya de perdre. — (_Moi, revenu en vitesse_) Moi perdre ! Mwahahah ! Vous avez vu ça où ? — Hanya, retournez immédiatement à votre porte, sinon vous serez disqualifié ! — Moi disqualifié ! Mwahahah… ah, mince, ouais, purée, je risque d'être disqualifié avant de gagner ! Hep ! Hep ! Je voulais juste aller au pipi-room ! — Il est pas possible ce mec… — Tu l'as dis Snappy. — Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ??? — Je fais pipi ici, ça vous dérange ? Fallait bien prouver que c'était VRAIMENT une pause pipi. — Est-ce que je peux sortir ? J'aurais une meilleure vue dehors. (_Je précise, le lieu où sont émis les commentaires, c'est un local exigu qui sent très vite le renfermé_) — Faites, faites… — Ouf… Allez, prince, retournez à votre porte… Je sens que j'aurai besoin d'un cachet ce soir. Où d'une Ranger comme boulet anti-stress. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui… L'épreuve commence, patati… Fockeur se viande de chemin, c'est tordant… L'épreuve continue, patata… Hanya manque de se faire séduire par un hologramme de la reine Neith, mais il s'aperçoit au dernier moment que son kimono est une contrefaçon, et qu'il ne s'agit donc pas de la reine. Il a vraiment l'œil ! — Ah ben pour sûr que j'ai l'œil ! Quand il s'agit d'argent ! — Mais… de de ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez, prince ! — Eh, soyez poli, Snapeupludurer ! J'ai pris un micro dans le local, histoire de vous faire part de mes impressions en live ! — La bêtise atteint un point de non-retour dans ce chapitre, je vais finir par prendre une retraite anticipée… — Oh non, on fait un si beau doublet ! Si ça peut vous consoler, sachez que depuis que vous êtes à l'antenne, la part de marché de la chaîne qui nous diffuse à décuplée ! L'audience est à son comble ! Le pays nous regarde et vous écoute ! — Quoi ? Je passe à la télé ? — Vous ne saviez pas ? — (_Boum. Clac. Tap tap tap…_) — Ah… ah ben il nous a fait son timide le Snapaeuleffetescompté… Il a fait tomber son micro et il est reparti loin des caméras. Ah là là… je vais faire les commentaires moi-même. — Non, pas tout seul, mon amour. — Seamus ! Merci de te joindre à moi, mon petit poulet. — Je t'en prie, grand fou, nous sommes là l'un pour l'autre, je ne peux t'abandonner à une solitude speakeresse. — Je t'aime, toi, tu sais ? — Oh, oui, je le sais comme je sais que les étoiles filantes se sont logées dans tes yeux. — Il est pas mignon mon Seamus ? Par contre, tu m'excuses, mais j'ai une épreuve à gagner. Pour moi. Pour toi. Pour nous. — Vas-y, je commente. — Merki ! — Alors… Ah ben tiens, tu es juste à côté du 7ème ciel ! Non, à droite. Voilà, tout droit… Et à droite encore ! Quoi, on n'a pas le droit d'aider les participants ? Ben, c'est mon chéri quand même, je ne peux pas le laisser dans la mouise ! Merci de comprendre. Maintenant, à gauche, mon amour, et tu es arrivé. Il serait temps de laisser la place à la narration, les rebondissements vont s'enchaîner et si je veux avoir la force de satisfaire tes besoins ce soir, mon amour, mieux vaut m'éviter ce genre d'émotions à l'oral. — Ok, place à la narration !!! »

_Epilogue_

Harry arriva en même temps que moi au 7ème ciel, ce qui n'est absolument pas une métaphore, mais une réalité qui, sortie de son contexte, pourrait très bien me porter préjudice — qui pourrait croire, de toute façon, que je puisse faire quoique ce soit avec un mec aussi dégoûtant ? Bref, le trophée de la boîte à meuh se trouvait à portée de main ! Nous nous approchâmes, et j'étais prêt à envoyer une raclée à Fockeur s'il s'avisait de porter le doigt sur l'objet tant convoité. Mais nous nous arrêtâmes, étonnés par un bruit étrange qui provenait de la fameuse boîte. Des éclats brillants de magie s'en échappèrent, et soudain, Queudpus, l'home-cafard, en sortit, en tenant dans ses mains un pot de chambre géant ! Fort surpris, Harry tomba les fesses par terre, tandis que je gardai mon sang-froid et que je sortais ma bombe anti-cafards, que je réservais à Queudpus depuis l'épisode de l'obsédé d'Azkabande.

— Lâche cette bombe ! Atchoum ! fit une voix qui sortait tout droit du pot de chambre.

— Boldemorve ! lançais-je, en gardant toujours mon sang-froid. Tu es encore revenu, malgré mes nombreuses victoires sur toi !

— Ce n'est pas toi que je veux aujourd'hui, mais Fockeur, répondit la voix. Je t'en prie, j'aimerais tant prendre des cours de couture ! Mais je ne ressemble à rien dans mon pot de chambre, et pour retrouver une apparence humaine, j'ai besoin du sang de Fockeur, d'un tout petit peu de son sang…

— T'es sûr ?

— Ouiiiii… Je t'en supplie, laisse Queudpus lui prendre quelques gouttes de son sang… Le dieu de la couture m'a converti autrefois à la pratique du tricot…

— Bon, ok, allez, Queudpus, tranche-lui ce que tu veux, de toute façon, ce n'est que Fockeur.

Queudpus obtempéra et, armé d'une tenaille, il coupa un doigt à Harry ; le sang qui jaillissait de sa blessure coula dans le pot de chambre, et soudain, sous les hurlements stridents et insupportables de Harry, que je m'occupai d'interrompre avec un coup de boule façon Zidane, Boldemorve sortit du pot de chambre, entièrement nu, mais entièrement mouillé, et une odeur pestilentielle flottait autour de lui ; son corps était squelettique, et Queudpus le recouvrit avec un large manteau de fourrure de léopard.

— Atchoum ! éternua Boldy.

— A tes souhaits ! Tu es content d'avoir retrouvé ton apparence ?

— Ouais, ouais, plutôt, quand même !

— Par contre, avant de te lancer dans la couture, tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre une douche, parce là tu sens le vieux fond de pot chambre…

— La couture ? Qui a dit que j'aller me lancer dans la couture ? Mon but est de dominer le monde, et ta naïveté m'a grandement aidé ! Je vais pouvoir me débarrasser des gêneurs de Pigwarts et investir le trône du directeur, et ainsi contrôler le monde de la magie !

— Sale mytho ! Tu m'a menti !

Vexé d'avoir été pris pour un imbécile, je m'armai de ma baguette-fouet pour le combattre.

— C'est ainsi, dit Boldemorve, je comptais te prendre dans mes rangs comme ministre de la débauche magique, mais tu préfères m'affronter.

— Quoi ? Ah, alors si c'est demandé si gentiment, je peux t'aider à tuer tout le monde, sauf Seamus quand même…

— Seamus ? Il devait être ma première victime, et quand j'ai décidé quelque chose, je m'y tients.

— Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça ! Je dois te tuer !

— Si tu le prends ainsi, ce sera toi ma première victime. _Atchumusculus _!

Un rayon de morve sortit de sa baguette, et fut projeté sur moi à une vitesse incroyable ; je n'eus que le temps de crier « _Accio GPPC _! » pour que le GPPC me serve de bouclier humain et reçoive toute la morve dans la figure. Je répliquai avec un _Foutrus-in-your-face_, mais la cible de mon jet blanc comme le lait fut Queudpus, dont Boldemorve, le copieur, le lâche, l'infâme, avait fait un bouclier aussi. Il ne nous restait qu'une alternative : lancer l'attaque magique la plus puissante que nous possédions ; Boldy lança le sort _Herpèsbubon_, quant à moi, ce fut le sort _Fam'fontèn_. Les deux attaques étaient de puissance égale, et Boldemorve, tout frais sorti de son pot de chambre, avait plus d'énergie que moi, qui m'étais démené comme un beau diable pour gagner le trophée de la boîte à meuh. Soudain, Harry, qui s'était réveillé, et qui se demandait ce qu'on faisait ici, se dirigeait vers nous, sans doute pour voir qui était l'homme à la fourrure de léopard, mais il trébucha sur le corps de Queudpus, et, en voulant se tenir en équilibre, s'accrocha à la veste de fourrure de Boldemorve ; ce dernier (que de rebondissements !!! on a peine à croire que tout ceci se passât en quelques secondes !), déséquilibré, interrompit son attaque et se prit tout le jet dans la figure !

— Je fonds ! Je foooonds ! hurla-t-il en gesticulant.

— Maintenant, dégage ! lui criai-je à mon tour. Ou je te tue ! Va tricoter des chaussettes pour ta grand-mère !

— Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, avorton de prince ! râla Boldemorve en coulant du nez comme pas possible. Je reviendrai ! Et quand je serai reviendu, tu t'en mordra les doigts !

— Même pas peur ! Allez, maintenant casse-toi, j'ai un trophée à gagner !

Boldemorve ne demanda pas son reste, prit le corps de Queudpus par le col, et retourna avec lui dans le pot de chambre, qui se désintégra aussitôt après. Soulagé, je soufflais, et je me dirigeais vers la boîte à meuh, tandis que Harry, qui venait de réaliser que c'était Boldemorve qui était venu, en avait fait des choses cochonnes dans son caleçon (qui maintenant était aussi dégueulasse que celui de Snapuduk). Le trophée s'illumina lorsque je le touchai, et des milliers de feux d'artifices en jaillirent ; Seamus annonça avec jouissance que j'avais remporté le tournoi, et que j'étais intronisé roi de la boîte à meuh ! La fête qui s'ensuivit fut des plus réussies, je fus porté jusqu'à ma table par le public en liesse, pendant que Harry, bon dernier, mangeait du pain sec avec ses amis le GPPC, Hermione et les cafards dans le cachot du perdant, au sixième sous-sol de Pigwarts. Je ne vous raconterai pas comment Seamus et moi fêtâmes ma victoire aussitôt seuls, ce serait vous rendre jaloux.

_Envoi_

« C'est moi, Snape, votre maître des potions, envoyé spécial pour clore cet épisode haut en couleur. Sachez que je suis bien content que ce petit crétin de Fockeur ait perdu toutes les épreuves, mais l'ombre terrible de Boldemorve plane toujours au-dessus de Pigwarts. — Oh, mais quel rabat-joie ! Allez, viens faire la fête avec nous ! — Festoyer dans la débauche ? Vous ne m'y prendrez pas, prince Hanya. Je vais aller prendre une douche, mes fans m'attendent. — _Have a good time _! — Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde. Allez, fin de l'épisode. »


End file.
